


Little Lost Pup

by Livingthepielife



Series: The Adventures of Jensen "Moon Moon" Ackles (and His Loving Boyfriend, Jared) [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Lost Child, M/M, Moon Moon PoV, Moon Moon is a good boy, Protective!Moon Moon, Werewolf!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingthepielife/pseuds/Livingthepielife
Summary: Moon Moon finds a lost pup and there's only one thing he can think to do.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Adventures of Jensen "Moon Moon" Ackles (and His Loving Boyfriend, Jared) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977238
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	Little Lost Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts).



> Please read the tags and skip this one if children getting lost, epecially in the woods, is not for you (it is a happy ending, though)
> 
> As all of the Moon Moon series will be, this is for NaughtyPastryChef <3

The thing screamed. He didn’t think it was a hurt scream or a scared scream, but it still hurt his sensitive ears. Then the thing attacked him!

“PUPPY!”

It threw its little arms around his neck, which it had to reach up to do, and  _ squeezed _ . Moon Moon didn’t want to hurt the little thing, he was pretty sure it was a just very weird looking pup, but he also needed to be able to breathe. Moon Moon laid down so the pup didn’t have to stretch so far up to reach and its grip loosened, then it started petting him. It was a little rougher than he preferred, but pets are pets, even if they pull the skin on your head back and make your eyes go funny for a second. 

He enjoyed the attention for a little while, then something occurred to him: if there was a pup, there should be a mama somewhere! But none had shown up yet. His own mama had been very upset when he had wandered off as a pup. She would be frantic and panting when she found him, then she’d nip his ears, grab his scruff, and drag him back home, growling at him the whole way. They were pretty far out in the woods for a pup to be alone. Something must be wrong. His Jared would know what to do!

The pup stopped petting him and started to look strange, then it  _ howled _ . Not a wolf howl, quite, but close enough. Maybe it was hurt after all? He started nosing around its body, trying to find the hurt place, but couldn’t smell any blood anywhere. It smelled a lot like that stuff his Jared liked to eat, but said he couldn’t ‘cause it would make him sick. He really wanted to try some of that stuff though… it smelled really good. The pup howled again. Definitely hurt, but without blood. He had to get his Jared to help it.

He stood up and started to run away to bring his Jared to the pup, but then it howled even louder. He turned around and went back to the pup and it got quieter again. He nosed it a couple more times, just to be sure, then tried to leave again.

“NOOOOOOO! PUPPY!”

He turned back to the pup again. It would have to go with him. It didn't have a scruff like a normal pup, but it had the weird looking fur on it that his Jared always had. He said they were “clothes” and he had to keep them on. Moon Moon didn’t like them, but his Jared really did and got mad when Moon Moon tried to get them off him, so he left them alone. The pup’s “clothes” had some parts he thought he could hold like a scruff without hurting it so he could carry it.

He pushed on the pup, trying to get it to lay down so he could grab it, but it just grabbed his nose, which stung! He pulled his nose back and sneezed. The pup made the not-hurt scream again and then some hiccup-y noises. At least it wasn’t howling anymore. He pushed a little harder and finally got the pup down so he could grab the loose parts of its clothes. When he thought he had a good enough grip, he started to run. He usually got lost when he was in the woods, but this time he was close enough he could pick up his Jared’s scent and follow it back home.

He got to the door and started scratching as best he could while trying not to drop the pup or fall over. It took forever, but his Jared finally opened the door.   
  


“Oh, Moon Moon. How did you get out? I thought we’d locked all the doors. And the windows. And blocked that hole you chewed through the wall last time. I’m still not entirely sure how you did that. What are you bringing back this time? Not another dead animal, I hope. They really aren’t good for me to eat, even if you are trying to provide for me.”

The pup looked up, saw his Jared, and screamed again. A scared one this time. Moon Moon nearly dropped it to try and cover his ears. It was much worse from this close.

“OH MY GOD! Is that a child?!”

Moon Moon walked in the door and, after his Jared shut it behind him, gently set the pup down, tucked his tail, and dropped his head. His Jared sounded mad. He would've gotten down on his belly, but he didn’t want to squish the pup under him. The pup stood up and wrapped its arms around his neck again. It started whimpering.

“No. No, no, no. I’m sorry, both of you. I’m not mad, I promise, I was just startled. Please, come here and let me see. Are you hurt anywhere?” 

His Jared knelt down and scooted closer a little at a time, trying not to scare the pup any more than it already was. Moon Moon laid down to make it easier on the pup’s arms again.

“My name is Jared, and this is Moon Moon. Do you like him?”

The pup’s head nodded into his neck.

“He’s nice, isn’t he? I think he thought you were lost and brought you here to get help. Were you lost?”

The pup nodded again and Moon Moon felt it turn a little bit to look at his Jared.

“Mama!”

“You lost your mama? Were you trick-or-treating?”

Another nod.

“Can I see your costume?”

The pup hugged him tighter and whimpered again. Moon Moon started to whine, too. His Jared reached over and patted his head.  


“It’s okay, Moon Moon. It’ll be okay, we’ll get it sorted out. Are you sure I can’t see your costume? Your cape looks really cool, I bet the front does too. Are you… a cowboy?”

A “no” shake into Moon Moon’s neck.

“Are you… a doctor?”

Another “no” and a little hiccup-y sound.

“How about… a superhero?”

A nod and more hiccup-y sounds.

“Iron Man?”

A very quiet “no.”

“The Hulk?’

A louder “no” and the pup pulled away enough to look at his Jared.

“Oh, I think I see now. Captain America!”

“Nooooo!” The pup turned all the way toward his Jared and proudly held up his arm. There was a thing hanging from it.

“Oh! I see, you’re Thor! And you have your trusty Mjolnir!”

“Yeah!”

“I know Moon Moon wouldn’t have meant to, but did he accidentally hurt you anywhere?”

Moon Moon huffed. He wouldn’t hurt the pup!

“No. He’s nice. And soft. I like petting him.” The pup said quietly and moved one little arm to pet Moon Moon’s neck and shoulder.

“Having someone pet him is one of his most favorite things in the world. Do you want to keep petting him while we talk a little bit?”

“Yeah.” The pup sat down and Moon Moon put his head on his paws so the pup could still reach to pet. His Jared folded his long legs up and sat down on the far side of Moon Moon from the pup, then he started petting, too. Moon Moon decided that everyone was safe for now, his Jared would take care of everything, so he dozed, but kept listening.

“Can you tell me your name?” 

“I’m not a’posedta talk to strangers.”

“That is a very good rule, you shouldn’t talk to strangers. You don’t have to tell me your name. Do you think you could lead Moon Moon back to the last place you remember seeing your mama?”

The pup whimpered.

“No? That’s okay. I’m going to go over there and make a call to try and find out where your mama is, okay? You can stay here and pet Moon Moon.”

Moon Moon heard his Jared walk across the kitchen and pick up the phone. The pup petted him for a while, feeling his ears and poking around his face every now and then, and then it yawned.

“M’sleepy, Moon Moon. I like your name. Moon Moon.” It made quiet hiccup-y sounds again. It leaned over against his shoulder and curled up. It put one paw in it’s mouth and curled the other in Moon Moon’s fur, then fell asleep. Moon Moon shifted very carefully so he didn’t wake it up and curled around it, then fell asleep himself.

“Is that a...wolf?!” An unknown, high pitch voice woke Moon Moon.

“Wolf dog. He looks like a wolf and is closer to a wolf than most other dogs, but isn’t full wolf,” his Jared answered. Moon Moon looked at him and huffed. When the woman turned back toward Moon Moon, his Jared made a shushing motion behind her back.

The pup was still asleep laying on Moon Moon’s side while he curled around it. The woman took a step closer and Moon Moon growled, warning her to stay back. 

“Moon Moon, this is the pup’s mama. She wants to take him home.” The mama startled at the word pup and looked back at his Jared.

“Sorry, he seems to have decided that your son is his pup to protect. It was Moon Moon that found him and brought him to me.”

She looked at his Jared strange for a second, then knelt down. She put out her hand so Moon Moon could smell it, but far enough away that he couldn’t reach her.

“Th- Thank you, Moon Moon. I was so worried about him. I turned away for a second and he just disappeared. I couldn’t find him anywhere.” Tears started running down the mama’s cheeks. Moon Moon turned his head and nudged the pup to wake it up. The mama gasped, but didn’t move closer.

“He won’t hurt him, I promise. He carried him all the way here and didn’t leave a scratch on him.” His Jared told the mama.

The pup started to stir and blinked wide, sleepy eyes at him. 

“Puppy.” It mumbled and patted his head a few times. Moon Moon licked its face to try and help wake it up. “Puppyyyyyyy!” the pup squealed and wiped at its face. Then it saw its mama. The squeal that time was higher and louder than before, even his Jared covered his ears. The pup jumped up and ran over to its mama, hugging her around the neck like it had Moon Moon.

Moon Moon got up and went to sit beside his Jared while the mama and pup cried and squealed. His Jared reached down and stroked over his head a few times as they watched. The mama finally got up, carrying the pup, and walked over to Moon Moon and his Jared. 

“I don’t know how to thank you, honestly. I don’t know if I would’ve ever been able to find him out in those woods.” She held her hand down to Moon Moon and when he didn’t move to sniff it, just looked up at her, she looked at his Jared.

“It’s okay. If you want to thank him and don’t have a steak on you, pets will work. He won’t hurt you.”

She slowly reached out and stroked over his head a couple of times. Moon Moon closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. She stroked him for a few more minutes, then backed up a step.

“Thank you. Both of you. Moon Moon, you are a very good boy, and Jared… I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“No need to repay us anything, I’m just glad we could reunite the two of you.” 

Moon Moon huffed and looked up at his Jared, then at the pup in its mother’s arms, then back at his Jared and whined.

“What- oh. I don’t know if that- Well, I’ll ask.”

Moon Moon and his Jared looked back at the mama and Moon Moon gave the mama his best "please give me steak" eyes. His Jared said no one could say no to that.

“Moon Moon wants to know if you’d come back to visit sometime. It seems he really likes your son and wants to see him again.”

“Moon Moon wants to- uh, well, I have your phone number, I’ll… I’ll give you a call and we’ll see what we can work out. Thank you so much, again.”

“Not a problem. You can find your way back to the main road? I know we’re a bit far off the beaten path.”

“Yes, thank you. We should be fine.”

“Goodnight, then.”   


  
“Goodnight.”

His Jared closed the door behind the mama and watched through the window for a few more minutes, then went and sat on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed deep. Moon Moon jumped up next to him and laid down with his chin on his Jared’s leg.

“I knew life with you would never be dull, Moon Moon, but you still throw me every now and then. Even Jensen would be proud of you tonight, though. He expected Halloween to be awful, but you are a very good boy.”

Moon Moon looked at his Jared with all the adoration he could muster and sighed happily when his Jared started running his hand over his head and down his back.

  
  


A few days later

“Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“Why is there a package addressed to Moon Moon?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t order anything for him.”

“And it feels cold.”

“Well, open it! It’s for you. Er- You know what I mean!”

Jensen sighed and got a knife to slit the tape on the box. Inside was a Styrofoam box. Inside that were two beautiful steaks packed with dry ice to keep them fresh.

“Wow! Those look amazing!”

“Yeah, they do.” 

“I’ll get the steaks marinating and put them in the fridge so we can grill them up later.”

Jensen closed the flaps and turned the box this way and that looking all over it. “There’s no return address on it.”

“Why don’t you see if there’s a note or something underneath the Styrofoam?”   
  


Jensen dumped out the dry ice and fought with the Styrofoam for a minute, then rolled his eyes at himself. He got the knife and slit the tape on the bottom of the box. When the flaps dropped down, a piece of paper drifted to the floor. Jensen picked it up and flipped it over. On it there was a very bad drawing of a large, vaguely dog looking thing, a grey rectangle on a stick, and what he assumed was a little boy with a cape. In huge letters across the top and going a little down the right side it read “THANK YOU MOON MOON”. Jensen definitely didn’t have tears welling up in his eyes and he still didn’t when Jared came back in a minute later. After he saw the picture Jared definitely  _ did _ have tears welling up and smacked Jensen for trying to deny it. 

That piece of paper stayed hung up on their refrigerator for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> *The "not-hurt" screams are the loud, squealing laughter that only young children can do and "hiccup-y sounds" are giggles. 
> 
> Moon Moon's understanding of humans doesn't include children and wolves can't laugh, at least not like humans do, so he's working with what he knows.


End file.
